


Chess Pieces

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Series: Chess and The Force [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force can see individuals, but often, it decides not to. It's too messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

I sometimes drift into the creature's world and stay for long enough to understand them, and their beliefs, not just their lore and stories. But about their beliefs of Light and Dark. True, my power can be handled in different ways, but neither is light or dark. There requires to be a balance amongst the creatures to keep them alive, but I am not in charge of that. I am not a god.

But sometimes I’ll watch and I’ll laugh as I see a person be considered Light when there is such a tumult of chaos and hate and fear and disgust inside of them that they subconsciously use to funnel my power. I watch the person dance the line of what part of my power they want to use, and then see them swap to the “dark” side. I laugh.

This is a beautiful game of chess. Certain pieces you think are on one side swap to the other, your king turns out to be a bishop and your rook, a king. I’ve seen queens turn out to be pawns and captured pieces return to the board. It’s a living game of chess, and I can’t help but spin the rules again like an infinitely-sided die. Roll it, spot where it lands on, do what it says. Completely random, but I can watch what happens and the spectacle is so beautiful, especially along my spinning the galaxy and closing my eyes.

Picking a random creature. There, they have my power. What will they do with it? Will they disregard the rules to do “light” or will they disregard the rules to do “dark”? Will they follow clear cut rules, or will they not break or follow, but bend? I bet against myself and lose and win and I laugh and gamble planets like coins.

Weapons of mass destruction threaten planets and lives and I stand in the chaos, watching misery unfold amongst the ones watching. I then watch sons go back to their mothers, not bearing to look at their fathers, standing on opposite sides of a strange line that I take a millenium-half-second to decide to walk along. I dance and laugh at the chaos of my appearance, but then allow for the vessel to be cut in half by one on the “dark side”.  But then I still float nearby to watch more of the chaos.

But I’ve decided to do less of that centuries ago (two seconds). The chaos my appearance creates is the kind where creatures talk, and that’s so boring. I want my chess pieces to dance, to sing, to cry. And while I can force them to do so, it’s not as fun when I do that. That had happened when I was first starting out and I don’t want to have any less fun than I could.

So I sulk away and go somewhere else, where there is a battle going on, my power swirling in the air like fireflies attacking each other. I almost do a creature gesture, but cut myself off. It’s stupid. But I still smile. Little vicious fireflies. Harmless to all but themselves. So beautiful when they fly and when they fly.

I don’t know when the king loses its crown, but in all honesty, I don’t care.


End file.
